The Peanut Series
by reginassthief
Summary: A series of prompts found and sent to me concerning Outlaw Queen and they're family. Eventhough it's called The Peanut Series, there's a possibility that not every one of them concerns Baby Robyn. Some canon, some AU.
1. Prompt 1

Her cries echo throughout the house. Loud wails that sound through a wall, a half opened door, and a closed door.

And Regina just wants to sleep.

It's too early. Or too early by her standards, the child should not be awake right now. Not at this time anyway.

But she is. And Regina has to deal with that. She doesn't want to deal with that. So she rolls over, buries her head beneath the covers even as Robyn carries on crying, and it's bad parenting, and she shouldn't do it. She should get up and tend to the child's needs but sleeeeepppppp.

By standards of routine, it was her turn. Robin had woken up with the baby yesterday, now it was her turn. But Regina didn't want to get out of bed. Didn't want to leave the soft, warm bed to pad around in the cold (maybe she should start setting the heating to come on at half three next time) she wanted to stay here and sleep.

Yet Robyn isn't letting her, it seems.

Beside her, her Robin shifts, rolling to the side clamps her eyes shut, keeps herself facing the wall so he won't know she's awake and tell her that it's her turn.

She can feel the slight twinges of guilt, however, when the bed shifts and creaks as Robin moves to sit up. He probably wants sleep, too, probably wants to stay warm but still, as he looks over to her, her eyes still close tighter, tries to even her breathing out to make it look like she's asleep and, with a sigh, he moves out of the bed and disappears to his daughter's nursery.

Regina rolls onto her back and opens her eyes, squinting a little when the landing light shines through the open door and onto her. She can hear the soft noises of Robin shuffling around in the next room, his voice just a little over a whisper telling Robyn to _Go back to sleep now_ , and the two year old's much louder claim of, _Wanna get out!_

Regina smiles at that. Robyn's favourite words so far have been either _No_ or the recently said sentence of, _Wanna get out_. Which she can achieve on her own much to Regina's horror when the child had burst through their bedroom door, grinning cheekily and laughing when asked how she got out of her cot. She'd ran off back into her own room then, Regina following right behind her as Robyn pointed to the chair beside the cot and Regina knew exactly how the child had got out. That had started the nightly routine of slowly emptying the space around Robyn's cot out, anything to make sure the child had nothing she could climb out of. So now she had resorted back to crying the house down.

Regina's eyes slam shut again when she hears the soft sound of Robyn's footfalls. Ears still awake, her hears the door shut, the room behind her close eyes falling dark, and a soft whisper of, _Climb into the middle_ , and Regina knows exactly who's climbing into the middle.

A tiny hand falls against her nose, tugging, as Robyn loudly shouts, "Gina! Awakey!" Quickly followed by a hushed, "Shh, Robyn. Gina's asleep." from other Robin. And Regina can't help it. With the tugging the child's doing and imaging her grin, Regina's own smile cracks across her face.

"Or is she?"

At being caught, Regina opens her eyes and looks apologetically towards Robin who only shakes his head, then to baby Robyn who laughs and exclaims, "Gina awakey now!"

She mouths a sorry towards Robin as he shuffles back down into the covers, his arm falling protectively over the baby as he says, "It's fine. Just you're now doing tomorrow and the next day." And Regina just nods knowing full well that she won't be doing tomorrow or the next day, or the next week for that matter.


	2. Prompt 2

**Prompt: "You were supposed to get diaper rash cream at the store and now you're sending pictures of the shelves and asking what you came for. Come on!"**

He stares at the shelves, completely boggled at what he's supposed to be buying. They all look the same to him.

He doesn't know how long he's been standing here but if Sneezy's glances are anything to go by, it's been a while and the man is probably scared that Robin's waiting for the right moment to nick the place (which is a stupid idea, why would he rob a chemist of all places?) Still, he should probably hurry up and choose something before the dwarf decides to ban him from the shop.

Yet he can't leave empty handed (unless he wants to deal with an irritated Regina for the rest of the night and nobody wants that) but he doesn't know what bottle he's supposed to get.

He's sighs, facing defeat, and whips out his phone. Aligns the camera up with the shelf and adjusts slightly so all the bottles are in frame. He snaps it before sending a quick, _Which is it?_ along with the photo.

Her reply is instant.

 _Seriously?_

 _They all look the same._

He smiles sheepishly when her name appears on the screen. Presses the button and brings it up to his ears and he can't even get the first word in.

"It's the one that says diaper rash cream."

He bends, eyes flickering past the label on each bottle, searching for _Diaper Rash Cream_ and...he has nothing.

"It's not there."

"Yellow tub." she says and he looks again. The tubs are white, small, tall, large, thin. There's no yellow tub here.

"Robin, hurry up." she says and there's worry in her voice as she says it. "Your child is sitting on my bed with no diaper on and I've told her three times not to poop anywhere and she's looking at me like I'm stupid. Please, hurry up."

He quickens his search for her sake but there is honestly nothing and he tells her as much.

"Push some of the other bottles out of the way." she suggests. "Or ask someone."

"I'm not asking Sneezy." he says instantly, he'll spare himself humiliation thanks. "He already thinks I'm trying to rob the joint."

It earns him a slight laugh from her but he defuses it with a, "There's no diaper rash cream here, Regina." And she sighs, telling him to wait there.

He catches the conversation on the phone, Regina's, "Henry, look after your sister." and his, "What am I supposed to do?" and finally laughing when Regina says, "Make sure she doesn't poop anywhere."

He hears the fumbling of her phone and finally her voice more clearer talking to him.

"I'm coming to you. It's easier to look for it myself."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It's quiet on the way back. Or at least he's quiet, Regina's frustration and possible anger is loud enough for the whole state to hear it. She'd arrived in five minutes but it had taken longer for her to find him and she wasn't impressed. Not because she had to drive here herself oh no, it was for one reason and the only reason he couldn't find the diaper rash cream;

He was standing in the wrong aisle.


	3. Prompt 3

**"We're camping and you think you lost the kid but they're napping in the tent and I'm not telling you yet so you watch them better next time."**

Regina's going to kill him.

It was a walk. One simple, short walk through the forest; nothing difficult, nothing dangerous, just a walk to give the children some lessons on nature.

And he ended up losing the children. Well, child.

He'd turned his back for five minutes. Five minutes to see what Roland wanted and when he turned back around, Robyn was gone.

Regina's going to kill him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She tries to hide her disappointment when she sees a bird's nest of red hair pop out from the trees.

She'd planned to get some peace. Time where she didn't have to worry if Roland had run off anywhere or if Robyn was trying to climb a tree. She could just sit and relax and probably doze off if she wanted to, and now she can't.

When Robin had said he was going for a short walk and taking Roland and baby Robyn with him, she hadn't imagined it would be this short. Yet Regina finds herself frowning when Robyn gets closer to her and there's no sign of her Robin or Roland anywhere, but she's all smiles when the child approaches her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

It's clear what's wrong. Too long in the sun and the trek up to this place has worn the child out it seems, but she still replies with a whiny, "I'm tired."

Regina smiles and though it is a little past the appropriate time for a three year old to nap, she decides to let it slide, can imagine they'll be up until late tonight anywhere if Robin's plans are anything to go by. Still, before she helps Robyn climb onto the airbed in their tent, she finds herself asking,

"Where's Daddy, Robyn?"

The kid points lazily towards the forest, mutters something that sounds like _somewhere in there_ and Regina stamps on the little bit of annoyance that forms at the thought of Robin not fully paying attention to both children and letting the youngest wander back here on her own.

"You're not mad that I came back on my own, are you?" Robyn asks and Regina shakes her head, is actually grateful the child came back to her and not found her way onto some stray path, of course, baby Robyn is a lot like big Robin, when they're tired, nothing can divert them from their beds.

As she helps Robyn settle into the makeshift bed, an idea forms in Regina's mind. No doubt now Robin has realised the baby is missing and will probably be on his way back looking for her. So, Regina climbs back out of the tent and sits herself down in the same position she was in before she saw Robyn and acts as though the child never came back.

.:.:.:.:.:.

He can't not tell her, even if she does look asleep and that could buy him a few more hours to look around to see where Robyn's gone. Yet he skims the surroundings, she could be anywhere! He takes a deep breath in and exhales. Time to chalk it up and tell her. Besides, six pairs of eyes are better than four.

He nudges her lightly, gently says her name and she's only dozing. One, two nudges and she's awake.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this." he begins and looks towards Roland, finds a nervous look on his face.

"Tell me what?" Regina asks cautiously.

Robin turns back, takes another breath. Now or never. "I lost Robyn."

And if looks could kill he'd be dead right on this spot.

Her _What_ is calm, yet her anger shines right through it and Robin cringes.

"I lost Robyn." he repeats. "I swear I was watching her the whole time!" No, he wasn't. If he was, he wouldn't have lost her.

"If you we're watching her, you wouldn't have lost her." Regina gets up from her spot on the grass and walks over to the tent, unzipping it. "Luckily, though she's like you, and when she's tired, nothing can stop her from her bed." The flap falls down to reveal Robyn, tucked away in the sheets, sound asleep and relief spreads through Robin. "But next time," Regina carries on and Robin's attention is taken from the sleeping child back to her. "We might not be so lucky so do me a favour and look out for her."

Robin's nodding instantly, sees Roland doing it also. "I will, I promise."


	4. Prompt 4

_**This is originally set to have ten chapters (ten prompts on the list) but if you have any prompts yourselves that you want included in this, you are free to send me some.**_

 **"I'm really sorry the kid's copying a bad word I said and I keep laughing but come on, look how cute that is." Tweaked a bit.**

She's unsure, at first, if she's heard right. Maybe it was just another _kinder_ word and Regina's just mistaking it as something else. Yes. Yes, that's what it was.

"Shit!"

She cringes.

Nope, nope, it wasn't another word. It was _that_ word.

She's not prone to swearing, hates it actually, and never does she ever swear around children, not even Henry, yet when she drops glasses onto the floor and they smash, one just can't help themselves.

Of course she never intended on Robyn picking it up. The child was happily playing, lost in her own world, so Regina thought.

She glances a look towards Robin, finds him staring at her, an _Oopsie_ look across his face though the grin he's trying to hide spoils it. Regina sends him a death glare and he looks down, still trying not to grin, and Regina turns her attention onto baby Robyn.

She knows she's done something wrong, knows because this is the part where it gets turned into a game. A grin will appear across the child's face.

Regina cringes again when she shouts the word one more time.

"SHIT!"

And Robin can't hold in his laughter any more.

She pays him no attention as he tries to curb his laughter, heads straight for Robyn on the floor who, as she expected, has that grin across her face, that look in her eyes.

"Robyn," Regina says, attention solely on the child in front of her. "We don't say those words in this house."

"You said it."

The words come from other Robin, and she shoots him a look, one that says _Shut up, you're not helping_. Yes, she said the word and is the reason the baby is saying the word, and yes, it makes her hypocritical but she's trying to teach the child a lesson, and she doesn't need him confusing said child.

But Robyn doesn't seem to be listening. She looks towards her dad who Regina can guess is still trying not a laugh, a does a little giggle. Looking back at Regina she slyly lets go of a _Shit_ , one that has Robin completely breaking and Regina trying desperately not to chuck a fire ball at his face.

Robyn also laughs.

"Come on," Robin says, trying hopelessly to calm himself down. "You have to admit, it's cute."

No, she won't admit it's cute, because, yes, while it kind of is, a three year old cannot go around saying those words. How will it look back on them?

"Okay, Robyn." she tries again. "You have to stop now, okay?"

The smiles fade, even other Robin seems to have shut up, and the child nods. Regina lets go of a breath, the child seems to have understood now, and goes back to clean up the smashed pieces of glass, missing the knowing looks between big Robin and baby Robyn.


	5. Prompt 5

_**This doesn't actually include Peanut...Oops. But we all knew that was gonna happen. Trigger warning for brief mentions of child abuse and domestic abuse and this is probably deeper than what the prompt intended to be but I'm quite proud of this one.**_

 **"It's our first date since having the kid and you keep texting the sitter and trying to facetime them instead of enjoying dinner."** AU and tweaked a bit.

It's a three person date, Robin decides midway through. Him, Regina, and Regina's phone.

He ignored it the first couple of times, put it down to just a protocal check just to see how everything was at home. But now...Now it's been two hours since she arrived and she's interacted with her phone more than him.

He tries not to be jealous, he really does, tries not to get frustrated, too. He understands her concern; Henry's six years old, she's never been farther than school or the shop without him, this is her first proper time away, she should be enjoying it not waving her phone in the air, trying to get signal in his tiny apartment.

Okay, so maybe when he said they should go on a date she probably didn't imagine it would be at his home, with a pizza and a beer, and the telly on. But he tried, he really did. And she should at least try to act like she isn't worrying about her child.

"Maybe you should have just invited them along." He tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice, tries to keep it as a passing comment, nothing more.

Regina sighs, ending the third call she's tried to make this evening and places her phone on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry," she says, reaching over to grab the slice of pizza that's probably cold by now. "It's just hard."

Robin places his own piece down, pushes the box away, and brings his feet to the floor, leaning forward. This isn't what he planned.

"We can do this another day," he suggests. He doesn't want to do this another day, wants to do it now, but if no point if not all of her is here.

But Regina's shaking her head. "No, it's fine, really. I'll- I'll try to stop it."

Robin nods, tries to believe her.

She does it, though. They actually get through the night without her reaching for her phone, without her searching for signal, trying to make a phone call. She does disappear off to the bathroom at one point, takes her phone with her and Robin suspects she's trying to get through to the babysitter, probably does since she's up there for a long time, but he lets it slide, especially when she comes back downstairs looking happier and less tense.

The phone gets put back on the arm of the couch again as she shuffles away from it and cuddles into his side.

"I'm sorry," she's says again a few minutes later. "I just needed to make sure he was okay."

Robin nods, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair. He doesn't mind, finds the both of them might be able to enjoy what's left of their night now.

"And is he?"

"He cried a bit," she admits. "When Mary Margaret tried putting him to bed, he wanted me to do it, but I wasn't there..." He hears the guilt in her voice as she says the last bit. She has no reason to feel guilty, this is what normal people do. "But I told her to tell him that we'd spend the whole of tomorrow together, just the two of us, and it worked, he calmed down after that."

"He loves you."

"I'm all he has."

It's why she was so reluctant to leave him tonight. In his six years on this earth he'd already seen too much evil, experienced some of it too. Regina never wanted to leave him, even with a babysitter, believing harm would come to the little boy all over again if Regina wasn't there to protect him.

It was her love for her child that made Robin fall in love with her. How no matter what, she'd send Henry to bed or up to his room and she alone would face the wrath of her ex husband. She couldn't always protect Henry from it but if the option was for him to be hurt or she, she'd pick herself a million times over, and often did.

"Mary Margaret isn't her father," he tells her, needing her to hear it because he knows she thinking and thought about it. "She won't harm the lad."

"I know," she says, voice quiet. "It's just hard to trust people now."

Oh that he knows. He's aware of how long it took for her to trust him. He never blamed her for it; he went away when he was asked and was there when she needed it. It wasn't always the best, and he didn't always agree with it, but he knew it was all worth it when she allowed him to babysit Henry without her there, that's when he knew he had fully gained her trust.

He shifts her off him, moving them so they were facing each other as an idea formed in his head.

"I know," he says, catching her attention. "Why not, at some point, we go somewhere. All three of us."

"You'd really do that?" she asks, her voice in wonder.

He nods. He knows if he's going to have a relationship with Regina, it must include her child. He cannot leave him out, can't let him think that all men find him a inconvenience.

"I would."

She jumps up a kisses him then and it takes Robin seconds to get over his surprise and kiss her back. He feels wetness on his cheeks and opens his eyes to find tears falling out of Regina's. When the kiss is broken, she wipes them away, curls her head into his chest and whispers a _Thank you_ as his arm comes around her and they fall back into the couch.

He'll look after them, he tells himself. Show them both that that there is some good in the world.


End file.
